The Dance Central Connection
by RKaarisNK
Summary: An app is created to communicate through our dimension and the Dance Central dimension. Two people get to know each other and are blocked by this dimension barrier. This is no longer a one-shot due to the many requests, asking me to continue this story Glitch X OC Review if you like it! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. Let me start. I didn't expect to finish this today! But YAY! Haha I hope you like this little...one-shot? Please review if you liked it!**

-On Tumblr, Dance Central tag-

Anonymous : Did you know? Dance Central Connection is FINALLY on the top 25 in the app store!

Anonymous ( in reply ) : It's not there -.-

Anonymous : IT ISH D: at least I have it!

-Back here-

The Dance Central Connection is an app on the app store. It allows a person from our dimension to talk to someone from Dance Central, the game. However, not everyone can have it. Only those who have reached a hidden level in Dance Central 3 can download it.

Many may say "Oh, it's so fake. It's just the computer we're talking to." It's not. It's actually your favorite characters talking to you! How was it created, you ask? It was created by a scientist who invented dimension traveling. Being an avid fan of Dance Central, that was Dr. Felix's first destination. He wasn't alone. Lima was also a big part of this production.

Every single dancer in Dance Central possess this app. Surprisingly, everyone LOVES it. Using this app, they chat daily with their friends in our dimension.

-Somewhere in our dimension-

"Nina! Get down here right now and get your breakfast before you're late for school!" My mom nagged. I was on my bed. I actually already got ready for school, but I couldn't resist talking to Glitch again. He was actually pretty fun to talk to, not that I doubted it for a second.

'Moms calling. Sheesh. Shes such a nagger, man'

'XD no matter how bad she is, cant compare to Mo -.-'

'LOL what did he do?"

I was walking down the stairs, carrying my school bag over my shoulder, awaiting Glitch's reply. I looked up from my iPhone to see a plate of scrambled eggs on the table. I walked over and put my bag on the floor and my phone next to my plate. As I took a bite, my phone beeped. I smiled before picking it up.

'Whenever mo wants me to do sth he calls me a million times -.- sometimes I question his sexuality…'

I burst out into laughter as I took another bite, my fork accidentally hitting the side of my lips.

'LOLOLOLOLOL I ALMOST SPIT OUT MY EGGS XD'

"Nina! Put your phone away so you can eat!" My mom said sternly from across the table. I rolled my eyes before eating up the entire thing. I then picked up my bag and walked towards the porch of my house. "Mom, I'm waiting on the porch for the bus!" I yelled out, not really bothering to hear her reply.

I sat on the steps and pulled out my phone after I heard it beep.

'…whuuuuuuuut…'

'LOL I MEANT MY BREAKFAST XD'

'ah. That makes more sense.'

I smiled to myself before running towards the yellow bus in front of my house. As I stepped onto the bus, the sound of loud chatter almost blew me away. I walked over to the back of the bus, barely missed being tripped by some of the popular kids.

'in bus to school now, listening to my fav song. Almost got tripped by the popular kids -.-'

' in the bus too. I got tripped too O-O you okay? What is it?'

'Yeah ^^ When can I see u again by owl city. It is AWESOME.'

'sure it is, but cant be better than skrillex! ;)'

I smiled once more, knowing that as long as I had Glitch to talk to, my lonely days were over.

-Storyteller mode-

As the days passed by, Nina and Glitch became close friends who shared everything with each other. Every second of everyday, they were focused on talking to each other.

Every single tine Nina played Dance Central, she loved picking to play with Glitch and always recounted to him through the app how well she fared.

-In the Dance Central Dimension-

Lying on my bed, arms crossed above my head, I was thinking about her. Nina. I really wanna see her in real life. I then daydreamed about our first meeting and how it would turn out.

Suddenly, I was tossed off my bed and onto the floor. "OW!" I looked up to see Mo staring down at me, arms crossed. I glared at him. "What was that for?!" "Ever since ya got that app, that's all ya eva do! Text that girl! Listen, lil G, I know ya like er and all but ya can't be on the phone all day…" Mo said.

I then left Mo in the room as I walked out.

-Wednesday that week-

Everyone in every crew assembled at the DCI HQ. Apparently Rasa and Lima had something to announce. Since they were gracious enough to not leave us any seats, Lil'T and I sat on the floor.

"Alright agents, I'm happy all of you turned up today. Unlike SOME people who skipped, last time." Lima was glaring at Emilia and I. "Anyway, you will all be glad to hear that there will be an inter-crew dance competition!" Lima said happily.

"No offense, Lima, but why should we, of all people, be excited?" Dare asked in her British accent. "Glad you asked, Dare. We know how all of you are very happy with The Dance Central Connection app, so the winner will get to spend a week in the other dimension."

Everyone's eyes widened, hearing this. Including mine. You mean…There's a chance for me to meet Nina? FOR REAL? SWEET!

"This competition will be held next Monday. For more details, check out the flyer that will be pinned up on the notice board near the entrance." And with that, Lima went back to her computer.

Everyone ran towards the entrance. Seems like all of us were super excited to have a chance to see our respective friends.

-Here in our dimension-

Sigh. School was rough today. Ms Christine didn't even let up on the Spanish homework. It's already 2am and I'm not even done with my homework yet. Oh well. That's what I get for lazing around and playing Dance Central the entire night.

Suddenly, from beside me, my phone beeped. I grabbed at it and smiled. Glitch hadn't texted me that entire night.

'NINA. . .'

'WHAT :D'

'THERES A DANCE COMPETITION! WINNER GETS TO TRAVEL TO UR DIMENSION FOR A WHOLE WEEK!'

'OHEMGEE! GLITCH, U HAVE 2 WIN!'

'WISH ME LUCH :D IVE BEEN CHOREOGRAPHING SINCE 5pm -.-'

'Aww boo hoo. Good luck! :D text me when you win!'

And with that, I started on my homework again, with a whole new energy, fueled on the chance that I might actually meet Glitch! IN REAL LIFE!

-The day of the competition-

We were going in order of the crews. With Riptide starting first, every other crew was in the waiting room.

Emilia performed I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift. No one actually expected her to do such a song but she wasn't bad at it.

Bodie danced to Live While We're Young by One Direction. It took everything in Dare's power not to run up there and hug him.

Taye went for We Found Love and Lil'T danced to Shut Up and Drive, both by Rihanna. Angel did Locked Out of Heaven by Bruno Mars. Miss Aubrey did Love you Like A Love Song by Selena Gomez.

Mo did Whistle by Flo Rida, which I personally thought was quite a good choice. I did Nina's favorite song, When Can I See You Again by Owl City.

Dare and MacCoy sat the competition out. Reason why? I dunno. They wouldn't tell.

-Judging is over-

"In third place, is Angel with Locked out Of Heaven." Angel smiled. "In runner up, we have…Glitch with When Can I See You Again!" My heart sank. I…I didn't win…I can't see Nina. I stood up and left the room. I ran over to the entrance, not wanting to hear who won and not wanting to do anything. I just leaned against the wall and waited for Mo.

"And in first place, we have Mo with Whistle!" Rasa announced.

After 15 minutes, Mo finally came. Our journey home was silent. He had nothing to say and I had nothing to say to him. The moment we reached home, I went straight to my room. I couldn't tell Nina I didn't win. I couldn't only imagine how angry she must be with me.

Well over an hour, I was in my room drawing a picture of Nina. Last week she showed me a picture of herself. She was really pretty. It's just a pity I couldn't see her.

Suddenly, I heard a knock on my door. "Come in…" I said softly. Mo walked in and sat next to me on my bed. I followed his gaze and saw him staring at my drawing of Nina.

"Cool! That her?" he asked, in awe. I slowly nodded my head, hiding the sketchpad under my pillow. "Listen, lil G. I won. But…I don't need it. I don't need to go there. Not as much as I think you do." Mo said, his hand on my shoulder.

I looked up at him. "R…Really? You…You would do that for me?" I asked, my heart lit up with hope. Mo smiled and ruffled my hair. "Sure kiddo. You're like my lil bro. It'd give it up fer you if that's what ya really wanted. Meet Lima at DCI HQ tomorrow mornin."

I gave Mo a hug "THANKS MO!" I screamed before I ran to my phone to tell Nina the good news.

'NINA, I'M GOING THERE 2MORO! :DDDDD'

'OHEMGEE GLITCH! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE E'

'haha chill Nina! Wanna meet up?'

'DUH! Tell u what. Meet u outside Starbucks at Mecha Mall. I'll pay for ur cab if u need me 2 xD'

'no need to tell me twice ;) see ya tomorrow, nina'

'see ya Glitch :3'

I hurried over to my closet and dumped a week's worth of clothes and bleach/dye bottles into my neon green bag. After that, I jumped right into bed, hoping the night would pass faster so I could see Nina.

-the next morning in Dance Central, storyteller mood-

Mo woke up at around noon. Oh crap. I didn't see Glitch off… He walked over to the kitchen and saw a piece of paper there. _'Hey Mo! Thanks so much man! I so owe you! Glitch' _ Mo chuckled to himself. See ya little man…

-In DCI HQ-

I practically ran into the mission room to see Lima and Dr. Felix there. "Sup guys!" I said cheerfully. "Okay Glitch. You are about to go to another dimension. You have to be careful. I would go with you but I'm needed here. Dr Felix will accompany you." Lima said.

Dr. Felix gave me two thumbs up and a toothy smile before taking me into the portal. My stomach was filled with butterflies at the thought of seeing Nina.

-At the street outside Starbucks-

I rushed right over. I leaned against the wall, fingers in my pocket, anticipating our first meeting. I smiled to myself. Suddenly, I heard fast footsteps. My head jerked to the side. A smile that showed off my teeth was glued onto my face. Oh boy :)

**If you guys want me to, I can continue it! That is, if I get enough asks telling me to... Please review if you liked it! Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's finally up dudes! Thank you so much for the reviews. They made my day! Haha! Please enjoy and please review ^^ Oh yeah. Just to clarify, in my story, Glitch as well as my OC are both 15-16 years old now! Kay I won''t hinder your story anymore. Go on!**

Nina P.O.V

As I was running to Mecha Mall's Starbucks, I felt a sense of adrenaline. Earlier that day, I pleaded with mom to let me go out. She kept insisting I stay at home and do my homework. So I sneaked out. I opened the windowsill, slid down the tiles of the roof and BAM! I was out! I ran as fast as I could. Who knows how long it would be before she realizes I'm gone?

Anyway, all I can say is that it was a good thing my house was just a bus ride away from the mall! The only thing keeping me running was the thought of meeting Glitch… From the moment he brought up the competition, I told myself not to get my hopes too high.

After all, who was to say that it was real? I could only take a chance and pray with all my heart.

I was closing in on the Starbucks soon. I lifted my eyes from the floor and looked ahead, staring at the entrance. There he was.

Glitch P.O.V

There she was. I ran over to Nina and immediately hugged her. With all my strength, I lifted her up and started spinning her wildly in the air, to which she laughed uncontrollably. Not that she was that heavy. I just wasn't that strong.

After I finally set Nina down, we smiled at each other. We finally met each other! Suddenly, she hugged me. Surprised, I hugged her back.

"Hi!" Nina said cheerfully. "Hey!" I said. "We should go in and get something to drink. People probably think we're weirdoes just standing out here glomping each other." Nina said, between giggles.

I laughed along with her before placing my right hand on the small of her back and led her into the café. There was a Starbucks in Dance Central too so I wouldn't look like an idiot standing at the cashier. Thank God I got some cash from Felix before I left for Mecha Mall.

"Hey. I'll get the drinks, you get the table. Whatcha want?" I offered. "Whatever you think I'll have." She said before walking away. I looked back at the menu while standing in the queue. Knowing Nina, I would pass her off as a Caramel Frap person like me. So…yeah. I went with that.

Nina P.O.V

I found a table near the window. Sitting on one of the chairs, I started registering the fact that this was actually happening. I am actually meeting Glitch! Hee hee…

Oh no… There she is… Claire. Okay, okay. Who is Claire? Yeah, you know how there's always a ( pardon my language ) bitch in every cool clique? Well, Claire just shoots to the top of that list. She's like the typical perfect girl. Pretty and a great dancer to top it off. We've been in the same class since Kindergarten.

Every single time in Dance club, we always play dance central. Apparently the first time I played with her, I won and after that, she confronted me. To quote that bitch, 'Don't ever do that again. Or else.'. don't get me wrong, I'm not AFRAID of her. But I always believe lesser drama is better, right? Anyway, she is as big of a fan of Glitch as I am and if she sees him, she is going to do whatever she can to keep me away from him.

Oh crap. She's walking over. With her entire circle of friends. "Well well… Look who it is? The freakshow. Sorry, your name slipped right off my mind like a speck of dirt." Claire said. Her friends backed her up with a lot of bimbo-ish giggles.

"Uh… Everything chill Nina?" I heard from behind me. I turned to see Glitch standing there, two drinks in his hand. At the same time, I heard gasps come from Claire's group.

As if in a flash, Claire appeared by Glitch's side, arm hooked around his. Oh boy. Here we go…

"Oh, nothing's happening! Hi! I'm Claire! Nina's best friend!" she said, a huge grin on her face. Pssh what a liar. Glitch looked at me, as if to ask if it was really true. I shrugged my shoulders as I picked one of the two drinks on his hands. I knew they were the same and I was actually quite impressed that he got my order right. "Hmm…Caramel Frap. Just my taste. Good job dude." I said, before ruffling his gelled hair and taking a sip from my coffee.

"Hey!" Glitch yelled, breaking his free hand from Claire and re-styling his hair. Taking a peak at Claire's face, I knew she was flustered. "Uh…um… I know! We should all go catch a movie! I heard that new movie Dear John was pretty good!" Claire said, a tinge of desperation leaving her mouth.

I laughed to myself at the thought of Glitch reacting to that. Glitch looked at me, as if asking for help. I know karma is going to bite me in the ass later but, what the hell. "Sure! That's a great idea, Claire!" I said, smiling widely.

Claire then grabbed Glitch's arm and pulled him out as he glared at me. I just giggled before following the whole horde out of Starbucks.

**Guys, remember Dr. Felix? Can I do his backstory? Will you guys mind? Will you guys even read it? Also, did I make Claire a total bitch? I hope I did. Any advice? haha. Well, I hoped you liked this chapter! Review if you liked it and share the story :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's here! I have an explanation as to why I have not updated in a while but I really don't want to write it out again so if you wanna read it, go to A Glitch Is One With A Crash Chapter 11 or Ties Chapter 7. Thank you very much for you cooperation and I am truly sorry for the long wait! I really hope you enjoy it and I am sorry if it is shorter than you would have liked or expected T_T Please review if you like!**

Claire dragged all of us to the lift lobby to take an elevator up to the cinema. Seriously? Both Glitch and I always took the escalator or the stairs whenever we went out. The elevator was way too slow. There was once, Glitch complained to me over the app that Miss Aubrey made all the crews wait for the elevator to come down.

I looked at Glitch's face and saw that he was getting annoyed. Knowing him, he was already tuning out whatever rambling Claire was doing. Suddenly, we made eye contact. As if telling me through his eyes, Glitch made it known that he was displeased with the situation that I put him in.

I laughed under my breath as the lift finally came to a stop at our level. Suddenly, Claire and her two friends ran in and pressed the close button before I could get on and just like that, the lift closed and started going up.

That bitch! Thank God the stairs were just next to the lift. I slammed open the door and ran all the way up to the fifth level. Sure, I was tired halfway but I was fueled on my anger towards Claire.

After I reached the fifth floor, I saw that the lift was still on its way up. You see? This is why I prefer taking the stairs or the escalator. While waiting, I just slumped down to the floor and closed my eyes, waiting for them to come up.

I then heard the lift ding. One of my eyelids flew open and I saw that the door was opening. I quickly jumped to my feet and crossed my arms.

It opened and Glitch ran out of Claire's grasp and to my side. "Hey." As his shoulder touched mine, he pulled it back as if he was burned. "Woah. Ya ran up the stairs?!" He asked, eyes widened in shock.

"Uh.. Yeah?" I answered, one brow raised. As Glitch opened his mouth to say something, Claire interrupted us. "W…we should really get the tickets now!" and with that, she hooked her arms with Glitch. To my surprise, Glitch turned back and held out his hand for me to hold. I grabbed it slowly as I felt giggly inside.

I could see that Claire was annoyed. I walked up to the counter and saw that my brother, Nick was on shift. "Sup sis. Wait wait wait… aren't you supposed to be at home doin' your homework?" he looked at me, a smile on his face. I smiled sheepishly as I replied. "You have to promise not to tell mom or I'll tell her what you and Jessica did while mom and dad were overseas!" I smirked.

Nick then frowned as he asked me what I was watching. "Dear John for 5 people. Don't ask." I said as I rested my head on my open palm, elbow placed on the table. "Oh yeah, cover me first. I'll pay you later." I added.

I yanked my tickets out of Nick's hand and glomped him over the counter and gave him a huge smooch on his cheek. "THANKS!" I yelled as he wiped his cheek in disgust.

I walked back to Glitch and Claire's bitches. Yes, that is my nickname for them. Not buying any snacks, we went straight to the theatre. Glitch was leading and so he took a middle seat in the dimly lit theatre.

Knowing that they would want to sit next to Glitch, I moved inside when Glitch stopped me by grabbing my wrist and flinging me onto the seat beside him. Shocked, I looked at Glitch and saw at the corner of my eye that Claire was clenching her teeth in anger.

When all of us got into our seats, the lights flickered off as if on cue and the movie started.

**What did you think? I hope you liked it! Please review this story if you liked this chapter! Have a nice day! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Just wanted to let you all know, IM NOT DEAD YET. so yeah! Here's chapter 4 and I hope you guys like it! Please review if you did ^^**

From beside me, I could hear light snoring. I slowly shifted my head and saw that Glitch's eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly open. He was sleeping… I giggled softly before paying some attention to his sleeping profile.

He looked gentler and more innocent in his sleep, he was almost like a child. I saw that his brows were furrowed and that he was slightly shivering. I smiled before taking off my grey jacket and pulling it over him. That seemed to instantly warm him. I then shifted my attention back to the big screen.

Before we knew it, the movie ended. As the credits rolled, the lights flickered back on. Looking at Glitch, I saw that he was still asleep. I then punched his shoulder before he woke up. His head jerked up as he looked around, surveying his surroundings. Looking back at me, he playfully glared at me before punching me back.

Following Claire, we went out of the cinema. After a silent walk all the way down the stairs, Claire turned to make an announcement. Wiping away fake tears, the drama queen cried "I am so sorry I have to go now. Daddy will be angry if I'm late again! Call me, okay Glitch?" She looked at Glitch with puppy eyes as she shoved a piece of paper into his hands and walked away with her group.

Finally! I never thought she'd leave! Glitch then turned to me, a relieved smile on his face. "Wanna go grab a bite?" He asked. Now that he mentioned it, I was pretty hungry. "Hmm… You up for some macs?" I asked, shrugging my shoulders.

Glitch said yes before putting his arm over my shoulder. We took one step before stopping. "Where is it?" He asked me before both of us burst into laughter.

-After a long while trying to convince Glitch that the Macs was on the basement level-

"Whatcha wanna eat?" Glitch said, his eyes scanning the menu. "Fillet-O-Fish." We both said at the same time. Heads jerked to look at each other, we doubled over in laughter. "Okay, okay. I'll order. Go get a seat. No Claires this time." He said to me as he lightly nudged me towards the seats.

Looking around the fast food joint, I finally spotted two empty seats to which I ran to. Sitting down, I whipped out my phone and checked my Facebook. I was never really a big fan of the website but I just did it for the fun of it.

Scrolling down my news feed, I saw that Claire posted something. _'Talk about being extra. SO NOT AMAZE-BALLS. Watch out.' _I wonder who's the unlucky soul that was picked to be bullied by Claire. I've seen her bully people before, and trust me. It's NOT pretty.

Just as I was thinking that, I saw a tray of food in front of me. I looked up to see Glitch, smiling at me. As he took his seat in front of me, he immediately grabbed his burger and started eating. Huh. Guess I wasn't the only one who was hungry. I then started eating my own.

"I still can't believe it…" I murmured. "Believe what?" He said, looking up from his burger. On the side of his mouth was a blob of tar tar sauce. Giggling, I picked up one of the serviettes on the tray and wiped it off for him. ( I swear I saw him blush! ) "I guess…the fact that you're really here! It feels like a dream…" I said, staring into space.

Suddenly, I felt a pinch on my cheek. I immediately looked at the Asian who had a smirk on his face. "Hey!" I yelled, before rubbing the area. "Not a dream, right?" He said, with a teasing voice. I kicked him under the table as I continued to eat my food.

Time flew as we had fun chatting. Looking at my watch, I saw that it was going 5 soon. Geez, I better get home if not mom's going to yell at me again. "Hey, I gotta get home soon. Wanna come along?" I asked, one of my eyebrows raised.

"Sure!" Glitch said cheerfully before picking up the tray full of rubbish as he walked over to the dustbin and cleared it before returning.

"Um, you do know there are people to help us do that right?" I asked, confused. "Yeah, but Mo used to do that so it's like a habit brushed off onto me." He answered.

Oh. I then walked out, gesturing for him to follow me. From there, we started our not so long walk back to my house.

**Please review if you liked it! Have a nice day ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm REALLY sorry I didn't update this story as quick as I wanted/planned to! To make it up to you guys, hopefully this chapter is longer than my other chapters and that you'll like it! Please review if you liked this chapter and I hope you all have a nice day! ^^ ( PS for any details or advice you guys gave me, I have taken them into consideration and I actually do have a plan for those! Haha, thanks anyways, I love you guys! )**

Yesterday, I had a blast! Glitch and I finally went out together! It's still so unreal that Glitch and I are like best friends… Oh well, no matter what in the world happens, nothing can bring me down today! I got out of bed. As I was about to take one step, I tripped over something and fell. I looked behind me and saw that there was a jacket on the floor.

It must be Glitch's! He didn't take it home… Oh well. Thank God I got his temporary in-town number yesterday when he came over. I reached up and took my phone from the end table while I was still sitting on the floor and texted Glitch.

"Hey dude. U left ur jacket at my place. return 2 u after school. Meet me outside my school! Valevest Junior High. Just check it up on9 and u'll find it. 1pm sharp!"

After I finished my message, I got up from the carpeted floor and happily walked towards the bathroom to start getting ready for school.

I put my iPhone on the dock and set a random song to play. That random song happened to be 'We No Speak Americano' by Yolanda Be Cool & DCUP. Bobbing my head up and down to the beat, I wet my toothbrush before putting on a huge slab of tooth paste then wetting it again before sticking it in my mouth.

The moment the chorus started playing, I stopped brushing my teeth with the brush still in my mouth and started messily dancing the Dance Central routine of the song.

Suddenly, I heard a knock at the bathroom door. I immediately stopped dancing and opened the door to see my older brother, Nick standing there, eyes closed, waiting for me.

I then slowly stepped back and opened the door to the maximum before quickly slamming the door in his face. "AHHHH!" He yelled, hitting his head against the wall by accident. I started laughing but soon after, I felt something pinch my ear. "OWWW!" It was my turn to yell. I opened my eyes to see Nick pulling my ear, his face not amused.

"You little imp! Hurry up and get ready! I have school too you know!" He said before turning and going back to where he originally came from. I rubbed my ears while frowning before lowering my music volume and continued brushing my teeth.

Throughout the first half of the day, I couldn't even keep my eyes open. There was a math test coming up soon and so we had intensified math classes back-to-back. Seriously? Math? I wondered what the teachers were thinking, giving students so many math classes.

Another thing to note. Everyone was being extra weird. They wouldn't even talk to me. Not that they talked to me that much before today.

Nevertheless, to my tremendous joy, the recess bell rang through the school, and we finally were dismissed for recess. I brisk-walked to the cafeteria and as soon as I walked in, I felt everyone's eyes on me. I looked around awkwardly as I slowly walked over to the lunch lady to get my food.

This lunch lady, Ms Martine was nice to me and she was closest thing I had to a friend at this school. She was really cool since she was always up to date on every single thing at the school, kinda like the gossipmongers. "Ms Martine, why is everyone staring at me like I've got crap on my face?" I whispered to her while she was scooping my lunch.

Ms Martine made sure that there wasn't a queue for the food before she poked around in her white apron pocket and pulled out her Nokia phone and clicked the buttons a few times before showing me phone, her face full of uncertainty. I looked at her weirdly before receiving the phone.

The text message read :

'SEND THIS TO EVERYONE  
NINA CHRISTIANSON SUCH A SLUT.  
SHE STOLE CLAIRE'S BF.  
WATCH THE LINK BELOW '

There was a link of a girl that was wearing the exact same clothes as I was a few days back and 'I' was making out with Claire's boyfriend, Brandon.

I gasped and quickly returned the phone to Ms Martine. "I…I didn't do that! T…Whoever sent this is lying!" I worriedly said. "I…I know you wouldn't do something like this sweetie, but…" Ms Martine then sighed. "Here's your lunch, honey." She passed the tray to me before walking to the back room, her head hung low.

I slowly picked up the metal tray from the little pick-up area and slowly walked towards the empty table at the corner of the cafeteria. As much as I wanted them to stop, everyone kept staring at me like I was some kind of rabid animal or something.

I was almost there when suddenly, I tripped on someone's leg and I dropped the tray. My face landed right into the mashed potatoes. That was so embarrassing! I picked myself up and briefly wiped my face before running right out of the cafeteria, ignoring all the laughs and insults that followed me.

That was so humiliating. I felt so beat up right there and then and I just wanted to die. I ran back to the classroom and crossed my arms on the table, putting my head down. Suddenly I heard bitchy laughter come from the hall way and immediately I knew that it was Claire and her friends. Here they come.

"Oh look, I was right! The little slut came back here to cry." She pouted, teasing me. I could hear the click of her heels as she walked over to my table at the back of the class room. Claire snapped her long fingers and her two friends went into action. One of them pulled my ponytail and the other grabbed at my pocket, taking out my phone before passing it to that bitch, Claire.

I was in so much pain I thought my hair was going to drop out. I could feel myself letting out some small tears even though I tried so hard to contain them.

I looked up at Claire and saw her take my phone and transferring something to her own before tossing my phone back at me. It finally stopped. "See you later whore!" They laughed as they hooked arms with each other and walked out of the classroom.

For the rest of the day, I couldn't even try to focus on what the teachers were talking about. Normally I wouldn't let things like this pull me down but it was never nice to have been called names like 'slut', 'whore' or even 'harlot'. The only thing I could look forward to was seeing Glitch later.

Soon enough, the dismissal bell rang and I quickly picked up my already packed bag and ran out of the class room as soon as we greeted the teacher. God knows what might happen if I were to stay a second longer in the school compound.

At the entrance of the school, I looked left and right and saw Glitch leaning against the wall, listening to music through his yellow headphones. I ran towards him and gave him a huge hug, at last getting the comfort I wished for the entire day in school.

I could tell he was shocked but he hugged me back, patting my back gently. "What's wrong?" He asked. I couldn't tell Glitch what was going on. What if he does something to Claire and she does something back to me? No. I can't take that risk. "Nothing! I just really wanted to see you!" I happily said, smiling at him after we pulled away.

"Okay…" He said, looking at me weirdly. I rolled my eyes and linked my arms with Glitch before walking off, trying to forget about what had happened at school. It was all gonna get better tomorrow, I'm sure. I really do hope so.

**Please review if you liked this chapter and I hope you all have a nice day! ^^**


End file.
